sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Fegbarr Kyl'thyyru
Fegbarr Kyl'thyyru (16 BBY—) was born on Kashyyyk to unnamed parents, although it is almost a certainty that they were Kiesse and Antar Kyl'thyyru, leading members of the very minor Bothan clan Ithyyru. How the pair came to be on Kashyyyk is unknown, although it has been theorized that they were spying on Imperial activities there on behalf of the Bothan Spynet. Captured by the planet's ruling Moff, the pair appear to have survived their captivity until at least the birth of their son, and also long enough for their tormentor to extract several vital secrets from the pair by means of various vicious methods of torture. The pair appear to have died shortly after Fegbarr's birth, leading him to be raised only by the sadistic Moff and the sympathetic efforts of local Wookiee slaves. It was during this time that his characteristic network of facial scars and independently-functional eyes came to be; the Moff apparently having conducted various medical experiments on his victim. Somehow, however, Fegbarr survived such an upbringing and made himself sufficiently useful to his Imperial masters that was successfully able to gain access to the complex's access codes and blueprints without attracting suspicion to himself. Working with a Wookie slave, a former starfighter pilot by the name of Kulwacca, Fegbarr successfully made away in a stolen shuttle, arriving on Tatooine around 2 BBY. Upon arrival on the desert world, Kulwacca urged Fegbarr to join him in seeking out the Rebel Alliance. Having been a slave all his life, however, Fegbarr found the (relatively) cosmopolitan and exciting life in Mos Eisley too tempting to resist. Joining with the city's small group of Bothan ex-patriates, Fegbarr lived, at least for a short time, in a state of happiness. However, this idyll quickly ended when Fegbarr enquired of a fellow Bothan the origin of a symbol he had found on a chain among his father's belongings. The emblem of clan Ithyyru was no longer a welcome sight to Bothans, having been used by Imperial propoganda agents to coincide with counter-intelligence operations using the information gleaned from his parents. Clan Ithyyru had been cast from the Combined Clans, its name now a by-word for treachery. For the next two years, then, Fegbarr eked out a living on the streets of Mos Eisley, working for what he could and stealing what he couldn't. It was a lifestyle which would eventually kill him, and when Kulwacca returned to Mos Eisley shortly after the destruction of the first Death Star, Fegbarr eagerly joined him in the Alliance. Thanks to his abilitie of memory learned as a slave, and the street skills learnt on Tatooine, Fegbarr was quickly assigned to Rebel Intelligence, where he took part in arranging several major Imperial defections, earning himself a reputation as a skilled operative. He was later posted to the paramilitary group known as the Alliance Infiltrators, where he remained through their incorporation into New Republic Intelligence and beyond, until 9 ABY. In 9 ABY, he was approached by an officer of the Bothan SpyNet, who presented him with an offer of redemption in the eyes of the Bothan people should he agree to switch to the Bothan intelligence service. This he agreed to do, and was posted to the Caspian planet of Caspar in order to form a permanent SpyNet presence on the independent world. Operating under the guise of a jeweller, Fegbarr remained the head of "Station Caspar" up to and beyond 11 ABY, when Aknar Koth'lyri, head of the Bothan SpyNet, chose to largely incorporate the Bothan organization into NRI, resulting in his being given the additional duties of NRI's liason to the Marine Detatchment under General Nemar Opesp. Despite the increased danger to his cover on Caspar, Fegbarr succesfully took part in the Fourth Battle of Coruscant without damaging the excellent relations he'd constructed with Caspian Presav Salonika Batrad and his wife. Although recommended for the Corellian Cross during the battle, Fegbarr was unable to collect the award, due to the publicity involved. His cover, however, was blown in 12 ABY, when, leading a group of NRI paramilitaries on Caspar in an attempt to capture Axel Vichten, wanted by the Republic, Fegbarr was captured by Caspian authorities and exposed as a spy. However, while in transit between prisons, Fegbarr was taken from the authorities by a rogue group of Caspian nationalists, who demanded a harsher punishment for one accused of terrorism. Although he escaped after a period of imprisonment (during which he suffered a leg injury sufficient to dictate a partial bionic replacement some time later), the authorities on Caspar declared him a dangerous and wanted criminal, leaving any return to the CDU highly in doubt. On returning to NRI, Fegbarr was declared unfit for active service, leading to his filling the mostly meaningless post of Station Chief on Bothawui until early 13 ABY, where he was permitted to return to service. After several lesser assignments, he was assigned to lead the NRI operation on Coruscant, where, along with Luke Skywalker, he prepared several cells of rebels in preparation for the Republic's upcoming invasion. During the Fifth Battle of Coruscant he led a team of rebels behind enemy lines, disrupting Imperial operations in co-operation with regular Republic forces. Following this, he was appointed NRI's Assistant Director, and, quickly afterwards, Interim Director, while the prior Director was investigated for treason. Fegbarr ran NRI for a period of several months, before retiring from NRI at the end of 13 ABY. Kyl'thyyru, Fegbarr